You think you can handle me
by rippedattheseams
Summary: I've been alone for so long, i can't even remember what it feels like to be held in someone's arms, to hear someone say everything is going to be all right. Maybe since nothing is ever all right...


I don't own anybody in this story, nobody in this chapter or the chapters to come ( i'm only writing this once ).

ooo ooo ooo ooo ooo ooo ooo ooo ooo ooo ooo

The world around her began to crack and break. Aura, black as the darkest night emitted off her body, waves of solid energy, tearing up everything near her. Her whole existence hurt. Everything was killing her. This power, all of it was eating away at her soul. There was just too much, she couldn't escape any of it any longer. So much, all too much surging through her veins at once. Her body was tearing from the inside, her body going ridged. She was alone yet she could hear screaming. The scream sounded so painful, so broken. Her powers were out of control. She used to be able to keep it all inside, she could even pass off as a normal person, but now, her powers were sick of being trapped inside, they demanded there freedom, and they got it. She couldn't even control her own self, how pathetic she was.

She body kept burning with pain, all-centering around her back. It always hurt there. Her skin on her back tore, two black, feathery wings came bursting through the opening were the skin broke. They shot upward toward the sky and went to rest, in their folded position on her back, with the very tip of each wing reaching the floor. Her hair turned an even darker ebony black color if that was possible, matching the color of her wings. On her hands, all ten nails grew to claw size, with a sharp tip at the end of each nail. Her clothes ripped at the seams, the thread breaking off, they were damaged to a point of no repair, falling off her body to rest at her feet. Her complexion paled even more, with her senses sharpening, her eyes turning misty silver. The pain all of a sudden stopped, her body began to relax, it was over.

She stood, appearing to the naked eye as fallen angel. She eyes fell on her cracked mirror at the edge of her room, she was a monster. Not human, not even close. She was a misfit in this world. No one would care, no one would love a hideous beast, and in her eyes, that was exactly what she was. She bent down to pick up her torn clothes, they looked as if hell and come to them, maybe that was exactly what she was… hell in a form of some creature.

She threw the cloth to the side, it was useless now. Her stereo was about the only thing she could salvage, it only had one crack speaker. Everything else was destroyed, her bed, her closet, her drawer, her mirror, everything. Pushing some of the rumble to the side with her feet, she found a pair of black cargo pants and black tank top that was in decent condition, putting them on. She had to rip two holes in the back of her shirt before she put it on though for her wings. They would have broken the shirt if she hadn't. While she was trying to find a pair of socks and shoes, she accidentally stepped on a remote control that was buried in all the ruble, turning on the stereo. Good Charolette was on with Predictable…

Something isn't right  
I can feel it again feel it again  
This isn't the first time  
That you left me waiting  
Sad excuses and false hopes high  
I saw this coming still I don't know why  
I let you in

I knew it all along  
You're so predictable  
I knew something would go wrong (something's always wrong)  
So you don't have to call  
Or say anything at all  
You're so predictable (so predictable)

So take your empty words your broken promises  
And all the time you stole cause I am done with this  
I can give it away give it away  
I'm doing everything I should've  
And now I'm making a change  
I'm living the day  
I'm giving back what you gave me  
I don't need anything

I knew it all along  
You're so predictable  
I knew something would go wrong (something's always wrong)  
So you don't have to call  
Or say anything at all  
You're so predictable (so predictable)

Everywhere I go  
Everyone I meet  
Every time I try to fall in love  
They all wanna know why I'm so broken  
Why am I so cold  
Why I'm so hard inside.  
Why am I scared  
What am I afraid of  
I don't even know  
This story's never had an end  
I've been waiting  
I've been searching  
I've been hoping  
I've been dreaming you would come back  
But I know the ending of this story  
You're never coming back  
Never..never..never..never..._echo_...

I knew it all along  
You're so predictable  
I knew something would go wrong (something's always wrong)  
So you don't have to call  
Or say anything at all  
You're so predictable (so predictable)

Everywhere I go for the rest of my life (so predictable)  
Everyone that I love  
Everyone I care about  
They're all gonna wanna know what's wrong with me (so predictable)  
And I know what it is  
I'm ending this right now…

The song was over but the words rung in her head, she forgot about trying to find her shoes and just stood were she was standing, frozen, listening to the words over and over in her mind… 'They all wanna know why I'm so broken, Why am I so cold, Why I'm so hard inside. Why am I scared, what am I afraid of ', I already know. I'm afraid of myself, I knew it was me who was screaming.

She sat down on what used to be her mattress, all it was now was a good pillow. Her home was destroyed, her body was in its form of some monster, she had nowhere to go, no family of friends to turn to. How was she going to survive in this world now? She needed a miracle. She needed an angel.

She knew though she never was going to get any help, human or supernatural. She always knew. Nobody every helped her with anything. Her own parents left her to fend for herself when she was six. Maybe they found out what was wrong with her. They were probably wondering how this could happen. They ditched their own flesh and blood in a forest. If your own family can't accept you, how can anybody else.

Her sighs echoed throughout the emptiness of the room, soon followed by heavy breathing then gasps of breathe. She crawled into the corner. Holding her head up with her knees. She tried as hard as she could but it didn't stop, them came and slid down her face. She sat there, alone in the world, crying for this life she lived everyday, praying to the wind… ' I just don't know what to do anymore, someone please just save me '.


End file.
